


Chasing Luminosity

by SylvieandtheQuietRoom



Series: Sylvie's Saiouma Week 2k19 [5]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 17:52:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19300771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylvieandtheQuietRoom/pseuds/SylvieandtheQuietRoom
Summary: Weddings bring doubts. Doubts bring supportive metaphorical big brothers who refuse to let you have a panic attack on the floor of a dressing room.





	Chasing Luminosity

**Author's Note:**

> Saiouma week day 5: wedding! I learned through this experience that I cannot write wedding scenes. At all. So this sucks ass. Whelp, still gotta participate, so here ya go, maybe you'll enjoy...? Nishishi...

Kokichi paced the dressing room frantically, hands in his hair and eyes wide. A string of "what ifs" waterfalled out of his mouth in incoherent rambles. As he sank to the floor, a gentle, calloused hand grasped his wrist and moved clenched fingers out of a violet mop. Doe eyes and a trembling frame stared up at the emerald eyes. A sigh.

"Kokichi, you'll be fine. You've been with Shuuichi for years; why would you doubt his affection now?"

"You don't understand, Rantarou! I'm a jerk, he has no reason to love me, he doesn't deserve the hurt I'll bring him he's supposedtohatemewhatifheisn'ttherewhati-" Rantarou placed his hand over the petite boy's mouth.

"Shush; you'll be alright. You trust me, right?"

"...yeah..."

"Well then, trust me when I say that I know Shuuichi loves you more than anything, Kokichi. Now lemme help you up; we gotta fix you up before you go out." The leader nodded hesitantly and took Rantarou's hand.  A few minutes later, he found himself seated with the avocado boy fussing over him, pulling his messy hair back into a ponytail and checking every piece of his outfit. 

"Rantarouuuuuu-chaaaaan, aren't you done yet? I'm bored!" Kokichi whined.

"Just a moment... There."

"...how do I look?" Rantarou turned the chair and smiled at him.  
"Perfect."

-

Rantarou may not have been Kokichi's biological brother, but he still felt a protective urge over the little boy, similar to how he felt about his sisters. From the moment Kokichi had confided in him that Shuuichi proposed, he couldn't help but squeal and fuss over him. Since the purplenette had asked him to be his best man, he was determined to make sure everything went perfect for his wedding.

And boy, was it worth it.

It wasn't too big, but they didn't need it to be. Shuuichi's face when his soon-to-be husband walked down the isle in a purple tux that melded into a dress was priceless. Rantarou watched them say their vows with tears in his eyes, and strike him dead if there was a dry eye in the entire room. When the time came, the pair kissed with such love and protectiveness that not even a soulmate's bond could rival it. The kiss was ended with a tight embrace, both crying happily in the knowledge that their perfect reality had just begun to bloom.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this monstrosity, and have a wonderful day!


End file.
